


These Unusual Feelings | Kiribaku | 2 OTPS | Kiribaku First Kiss

by Ev_May



Series: These Unusual Feelings [3]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 1-A Dorms, Angst, BNHA Kiss, Bakugou Katsuki Comfort, Bakugou Katsuki Fluff, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Crushing Bakugou, Eijirou Kirishima Comfort, Eijirou Kirishima Fluff, Kiribaku Comfort, Kiribaku Romance, Kiribaku Soft, Kiribaku fluff, Kiribaku kiss, MHA Romance, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Romance, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Soft Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Soft Kirishima Eijirou, The Bakusquad, These Unusual Feelings, UA, UA Highschool - Freeform, bnha romance, kiribaku otp, kiss, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: Ever since his rescue, Bakugou hasn't stopped thinking about his classmate: Eijiro Kirishima. But will these sudden unusual feelings result in an end of their friendship or something more than them being just classmates?
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, kiribaku - Relationship
Series: These Unusual Feelings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	These Unusual Feelings | Kiribaku | 2 OTPS | Kiribaku First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series: These Unusual Feelings, which is a collection of BNHA/MHA fluff OTPs/Headcanons of ships. If you wish to stay notified, please subscribe. If you have any ship suggestions, please comment them down below.  
> If you have any feedback (positive and/or negative) please comment them down below as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions for people to enjoy.  
> I hope you enjoy!

-Bakugou

Bakugo opened his locker door. The halls were filled with noise from the other students as they all left their classrooms. He waited as everyone left for the cafeteria before leaning his head against the edge of his locker. He scrunched up a piece of paper in his hand which he had written on during class. The name: Eijiro, written messily in the top hand corner.  
“What were you thinking?” he asked himself. Bakugo had no idea what he had wanted to say, what he had wanted to write. Did he want to become closer friends with Kirishima or was it more than that? He’d hardly been able to concentrate during class, his head had been full of thoughts about Eijiro. The red-haired boy with the sharp teeth. The boy who had rescued him, the boy who had outstretched his hand and said: “come!”. The boy who Katsuki had thought about non-stop ever since being rescued.  
“That damn shittyhair!” Bakugou said under his breath, slamming his locker door shut. He walked down the hall and followed the sound of the other students to the cafeteria.  
“Hey, Bakugou! Over here!” Kirishima called out, from one of the tables, waving his hand in the air.  
“Tch.” Katsuki ignored his friend and walked past his table without even a glance.

-Kirishima

“Eh? What’s his problem?” Mina said as she watched Bakugou walk past their table.  
“Probably just in a mood,” Sero said, slurping the remains of his ramen. Kirishima kept his eyes on Bakugou as he exited the cafeteria. He stood up, still watching.  
“Kirishima?” Denki asked, “what’s wrong?”  
“Ugh...nothing. I think I should go after Bakugou. He probably hasn’t had much to eat.”  
“Oh….well, take some of my rice, I’m full anyway,” Mina said, placing her bowl of leftover rice onto Kirishima’s tray.  
“Here, I know he likes spicy food.” Sero placed two pieces of spiced katsudon on top of Mina’s rice.  
“Thanks, I’m sure he’ll like it,” Kirishima said. He picked up his tray and left the cafeteria.

Bakugo sat water bottle in hand at the steps to the 1-A dormitory.  
“Bakugou!” Kirishima called out, as he made his way to his friend.  
“What’s he doing here?” he asked himself.  
“Here, I noticed you didn’t get anything from the Lunch Rush.” Kirishima came and sat next to Bakugou, passing his tray to him.  
“I’m not hungry,” Bakugo said, turning away. He couldn’t bear to look Kirishima in the eyes. The last time he did his face had gone bright red and his stomach had felt strange for the rest of the day.  
“What’s wrong with me?” he had thought. Ever since he had been rescued Bakugou hadn’t felt the same, not about Eijiro at least. He thought at first that it was guilt, so when he gave Kirishima money he thought that those unusual feelings would disappear. But they hadn’t, instead every moment of every day, Bakugou was thinking of Kirishima.  
“Awww, come on Bakugou!” Kirishima said, lifting up a spoon full of rice. Bakugo’s eyes widened at the sound of Eijiro’s voice saying "come". It reminded him of his rescue, it reminded him of how much he had and still trusted Kirishima. It made him realise what the boy with red hair and pointy teeth actually meant to him. Bakugou turned to look at his friend. His cheeks grew a pinky red colour as he pushed the spoon away from his face and leaned in close to Kirishima, kissing him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series: These Unusual Feelings, which is a collection of BNHA/MHA fluff OTPs/Headcanons of ships. If you wish to stay notified, please subscribe. If you have any ship suggestions, please comment them down below.  
> If you have any feedback (positive and/or negative) please comment them down below as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions for people to enjoy.  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
